Camp
The Camp is a campsite located next to a lake in Humboldt County, California. It is an explorable location in Episode 3 of Life is Strange 2. Overview TBA Residents * Sean Diaz * Daniel Diaz * Cassidy * Finn * Penny * Jacob * Hannah * Ingrid * Anders Tents * Diaz Tent * Cassidy's Tent * Finn's Tent * Penny's Tent * Hannah's Tent * Ingrid and Anders' Tent * Jacob's Tent Episode Three - "Wastelands" Sean and Daniel moved into the camp sometime prior to the Episode. After Sean wakes up and sees Hannah going to the showers, he helps make coffee for the drifters and goes to find Daniel and Finn where he practices target hitting with them. After having a conversation with Daniel regarding their mother and the watch Daniel took from Sean prior to the events of the story which gets rough and results in Daniel forcing Sean backwards, they and the drifters leave for Merrill's farm. After returning from the farm, Sean has the option to speak to the others before heading down to the lake to train Daniel. Later at night, he, Daniel, and the drifters share their backstories around the campfire. The next morning, Sean wakes up and, realizing that he overslept, quickly gets dressed and catches Big Joe's truck just before Big Joe leaves. After returning to camp at night, Daniel shows off his powers to everyone, who promise to keep it a secret. Finn decides to use Daniel to steal from Merrill while Cassidy opposes this idea. After agreeing or disagreeing to the heist, Sean can once again talk to the others before having the option of going for a midnight swim with Cassidy. If Sean agreed to the heist (which will earn Cassidy's anger), he leaves camp with Daniel and Finn to steal one of Big Joe's trucks. If he didn't, he can choose to have sex with Cassidy in her tent. Afterwards, they learn from Hannah that Daniel and Finn are gone and leave to stop them. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Morning * * * * * * * * * He can speak with Jacob. * ** After it moves, he can pet the dog again. ** * * He can sit and draw on a wood log. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Afternoon * * He can sit and draw on the blue folding chair. * He can speak with Cassidy. * He can speak with Finn. ** * * He can sit on a bench beside Hannah. ** If she hasn't completed her chores yet, he can help her peel each potato. * He can inspect Penny's tent. (See here for internal exploration inside Penny's tent.) * He can inspect Jacob's tent. (See here for internal exploration inside Jacob's tent.) * * * * * * He can offer help or ask for help from Daniel. * * He can put down a tank by the shower. (required) * He can put down a tank by the sink. (required) First Night * Sean can throw two pinecones into the fire. * He can drink from his can of beer. * He can take a hit from the bong. * He can look at the campfire. * He can draw the drifters sitting by the campfire. * He can look up at the night sky. Second Night * * * * * He can sit and have a moment of calm on the blue chair. * * * * * * * from outside the tent.|'Look:' "Ooh, sweet." Take: "Better take it before it ends up in the trash."}} * Trivia * Within his tent, Finn has a copy of . The title is a literal translation of , which is another name for the Devil in Christian religions * Hannah's jacket (which she wears later, during the night) can also be seen lying on the floor of Finn's tent, foreshadowing the fact that they have casual hookups. * Jacob owns a teddy bear with a missing left eye, possibly foreshadowing Sean getting a glass shard embedded in the same eye at the end of Episode 3. ** Max Caulfield from the original game also owned a teddy bear with one eye. * The words "Bonjour Tri Stess" can be seen written on the side of a tree by Sean and Daniel's tent, referencing the 1954 French novel . Gallery Tents Lis2-Freecam-finntent-inside.png|Finn's tent. Drifters'_Camp_-_Sean_and_Daniel's_Tent.png|Sean and Daniel's tent. Drifters'_Camp_-_Jacob's_Tent_02.png|Jacob's tent. Drifters'_Camp_-_Hannah's_Tent.png|Hannah's tent (exterior only). Drifters'_Camp_-_Penny's_Tent.png|Penny's tent. Drifters'_Camp_-_Ingrid_and_Anders'_Tent.png|Ingrid and Anders' tent (exterior only). Drifters'_Camp_-_Cassidy's_Tent.png|Cassidy's tent. Concept Art TBA Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Locations in California Category:Optional Drawing Locations Category:Season 2